Never Cook With Natsu
by NoWordsNoLife17
Summary: Lucy has decided it's time Natsu learned to cook for himself, but is she really up to the task of teaching the dragonslayer? It's certainly not the easiest task to accomplish, but she's determined. Question is, will the rambunctious pink-haired be ready and willing to learn from her? It looks like now is a better time than any. Short little nalu oneshot written for a friend.


What a day this was going to be. She had everything she needed for the lesson: plenty of clean pots and pans, a good supply of ingredients, a clean workspace. Everything was in order.

All that was left was for him to actually show up.

She made sure her window was wide open, seeing as how that was his favorite entrance compared to the door. Truthfully, she would never understand what his deal was with coming through her window, but it had become so normal now that she wasn't even paying attention to it.

"Come on, Pyro. What's taking so long?" she muttered to herself in annoyance.

"Hey Lucy!" a loud shout resounded, followed by a crashing sounds as the ever flamboyant dragonslayer came soaring through the window.

"What the hell Natsu?! I just had that window fixed! Damn you!" the blond screamed in rage, a powerful Lucy kick being delivered straight into the jaw of the pinkette, which only caused more structural damage to the poor apartment.

Mixed grunts and groans came from the rubble he was now buried in, a satisfied but still angry look plastered on the celestial spirits face. If she had a jewel for the number of times she had let him taste her Lucy kick, she'd be one rich wizard right now.

"Owww that really hurt Lucy!" the rowdy male shouted as multiple knots began to form on his head.

"Serves you right!" she huffed back, crossing her arms under her buxom chest. "Let's just get this cooking lesson started, you have your apron right?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Sure do!" he exclaimed, pulling out the apron he borrowed from Mirajane and throwing it around his body. "Let's get started! I'm all fired up!" he grinned widely as he pounded his fists together.

Rolling her chocolate brown eyes at him, Lucy quickly went to her cabinets and began preparing for the lesson, various utensils and appliances quickly consuming the space of the kitchen cabinet. She had recently placed an order from one of the cooking magazines Juvia gave her and was eager to test out what she got. Hopefully she wouldn't be stuck with some cheap, easily-breakable trash.

"Alright Natsu, the first thing you must do is wash your hands." she said simply and pointed to the sink.

"Gotcha!" he smiled, quickly turning on the water and putting his hands underneath, a thick amount of steam starting to radiate off his skin due to his natural heat. "What's next?"

"Turn off the water before you turn my house into a sauna!" she shouted at the pinkette with wide eyes, him promptly following her instructions. "Okay good, now, we're going to be starting with something simple. Ramen. Go and get me a medium-sized pot." the blond instructed next.

"On it!" he said, grabbing one of the pots she had set out for them. Unfortunately, his naturally loose grip caused the object to slip from his fingers, falling on the floor with loud clank. The both of them jumped with shock from the loud noise and Lucy's palm immediately met her forehead.

"Nice job idiot, way to go." she said, letting a small giggle fall at his clumsiness.

Same old Natsu Dragneel.

There really was no changing him.

Once there were no more interruptions or slip-ups, the two settled near the stove and the celestial mage turned on the stove. "Okay Natsu, this is the simplest part with ramen. You don't have to do anything more. Just watch it until the timer goes off. Sound simple enough?" she asked with an eyebrow quirked at the male.

"Sure does! Don't you worry Lucy, this ramen is going to turn out perfect and delicious!" he assured her with his usual upbeat smile and demeanor, earning a small blush and a smile from the girl.

The young woman excused herself to the living room, wanting to test if Natsu could be left alone to cook. She had hopes that the pyromaniac wouldn't create some kind of fire, but one could only hope when it came to the ever-rambunctious dragonslayer.

Minutes and minutes ticked by, the television blocking out the sound of his cooking. It was nearing the time for the ramen to be done, and she was feeling more and more relief wash over at how well he was performing. She was extremely proud of him.

That is until a loud explosion shook her from head to toe and a look of horror coated her face, her proceeding to bolt into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened?!" she screamed, the sight before her only adding to her shock. There lay Natsu, covered in ramen and what she presumed to be boiling water. "Are you okay Natsu?!" she cried in concern, immediately rushing to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little… explosion." The pink-haired male said, scratching the back of his head. "I was doing everything just like you said, but when I saw that the noodles were still tough and hard, I thought that it would be a good idea to turn up the heat more." he explained, looking at the stove.

"You can't just crank up the heat Natsu! There was a lot of water in there and it was boiling! More heat equals more boil!" the blond shouted, looking at the mess. Eventually, she just allowed herself to breathe and shook her head. "You're impossible Natsu, I swear to Mavis. I'm just glad you're okay." She said truthfully and smiled at him. "We'll try something else another time, just go make some sandwiches or something. Idiot." she spoke in scolding tone, but it only turned into giggles.

"I'm so done with you, pyro." she told him in between giggles as she disappeared into the living room once more.

She wondered if she would ever be able to survive with him in her life. But really, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
